


all i want for christmas.

by gavinsaleks (ohmaggies)



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Drunken Kissing, M/M, Trevor Has A Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 15:43:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13126773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmaggies/pseuds/gavinsaleks
Summary: 'And, it’s the sudden softness in Aleks’ features as he looks up that has Trevor following his gaze up towards the ceiling, his throat feeling tight as he sees it.Lindsey and her mistletoe.'the cc gang have an xmas party & trevor and aleks end up alone, one drunk and the other harbouring a crush.





	all i want for christmas.

The glass is warm in Trevor's hand, a quick, antsy sip revealing the drink to be much cooler than he thought it would be. Lindsey handed it to him earlier, a laugh and something about the boys trying to spike the drink; and, Trevor's not nearly close enough to twenty-one to get away with drinking alcohol.

 

The others are all drunk, apart from Jakob, arm around Asher's shoulders, and on the couch, Aleks’ cheeks are flushed from the alcohol and the Californian heat. He's talking to James, eyebrows narrowed as they converse, and Trevor enjoys spending time with his friends but he wants to go home, suddenly, and sleep all the way until tomorrow.

 

The hot chocolate Lindsey made him is nice, and reminds him of winter weekends spent with his grandparents. It tastes nice, though sweet and cold on his tongue, and he's too busy glaring down at it to notice the person walking towards him.

 

“Yo!”

 

Aleks has his blonde hair pushed away from his forehead, an almost empty glass in his hands, and there's a grin on his face that always tends to make Trevor himself smile. It means mischief, and that maybe Aleks isn't entirely in control of his actions, but it means he's having a good time, too. That's enough to coax the corners of Trevor's mouth up just a little.

 

“Hey, man,” Trevor greets back, and steadies himself for the moment where Aleks walks up to him, a look on his face like if he were tall enough, he'd sling his arm around Trevor's shoulders. It makes his cheeks warm, and he lowers his head to avoid the obvious blush showing in the light. “You good?”

 

“ _ Peachy _ ,” Aleks says, and Trevor slowly reaches an arm out to steady him when he trips. Lindsey wasn't kidding about them spiking the drinks, and Trevor can tell from his stumble that Aleks has probably had more than the others combined. “That fucking-- Asher keeps filling up my glass.”

 

Trevor laughs, small, and breathy, and Aleks laughs back with his eyes scrunched up, liquor in his glass dangerously close to spilling. 

 

“Maybe you should sit down?” Trevor tries, looking at how Aleks is staring at him and choosing to instead concentrates on how hot his hand is where he's placed it on Aleks arm and forgotten to move it. “The seats near Brett's office are empty, or, like, they should be. Everyone's here.”

 

Aleks nods, face suddenly pale, and Trevor reaches over to unwrap his fingers from around his glass. There's a table nearby that's a better place for it than tightly in Aleks’ hand, and Trevor puts it there with no argument from who he took it from. Drunk or not, Aleks doesn't mind small complaints, but this time he seems too compliant for Trevor to not feel uneasy. 

 

“Through Brett's office?”

 

Trevor considers it for a moment then shakes his hand, jacket sleeve brushing Aleks bare arm as he reaches to his side to grab onto Aleks’ wrist. “This way should be quicker, if you want.”

 

Aleks doesn't say anything, but his footsteps fall into Trevor's as they walk to the foyer. The kitchen is a mess of food and drink, and bottles of drinks Trevor has never tried are empty on the counter; they'll clean it up later, or mostly Lindsey will, and Trevor tries not to let his gaze land on it for too long.

 

“You drink a lot?” he asks, grip slipping from Aleks as he walks for the doorway, a look in the corner of his eye revealing Aleks following in behind him. 

 

“Enough to not remember drinking in the first place,” Aleks admits, lingering in the doorway as Trevor catches his eye in the mirror. They both look beyond tired and Trevor can't stop thinking about his warm bed waiting for him at home. “Gonna have the worst fucking headache of my life in the morning, dude. Shit.”

 

“Bad enough to make you wanna stop drinking?”

 

Aleks chuckles, shaking his head as he tucks his hands in his pockets, leaning his bodyweight against the doorframe. The light looks nice in his hair, all blonde and pushed back, and Trevor turns to get a proper look at him. “I, uh, I didn't say that.”

 

“Yeah,” Trevor says, and watches Aleks compose himself enough to start walking to where Trevor is standing next to a small part of a couch. “Well, you text me tomorrow morning and let me know if you still feel the same way, dude. Or call me, so I can remind you of this conversation and how stubborn you get when you're drunk as shit.”

 

“You laugh now,” Aleks grins, that same look of mischief on his face, “but I'm gonna give you so much shit next time you get drunk. And you'll fucking deserve it, man.”

 

Suddenly, Aleks is closer, almost uncomfortably so, and Trevor takes a clumsy step back in surprise. 

 

It's the alcohol and the holidays being a particularly lonely time of year even when you're dating someone, let alone when you're single. And, Trevor isn't usually one to shy away from Aleks’ friendly advances but that was before he started feeling differently about him. That was before he started avoiding him because he realised he had a crush, and that said crush wasn't going away.

 

And, it’s the sudden softness in Aleks’ features as he looks up that has Trevor following his gaze up towards the ceiling, his throat feeling tight as he sees it.

 

_ Lindsey and her mistletoe. _

 

“Dude, we don't have to, it's fucking-- fucking stupid, you know? Forget it's there,” Trevor stumbles, hoping his words sound more confident and sure to Aleks than they do to him, himself. 

 

“Relax, Trevor. I wasn't going to kiss you,” Aleks says, and the words make Trevor feel more disappointed and utterly  _ hopeless _ than he wishes they did. “Unless you wanted me to or whatever, but you don't.”

 

Trevor stares a fraction longer than he should, he knows, and he sweeps his eyes over Aleks. Maybe he lingers a little at his lips, thinks about how close he got to kissing Aleks, and gets a bit lost in the moment; crushes suck, and he shouldn't have told Lindsey because maybe she wouldn't have put up so much mistletoe.

 

“Yeah, I don't,” he lies, tearing his eyes away, oddly interested in the floor and his shoes.

 

There's a knowing smile on Aleks’ face, Trevor's chest feeling tight when he notices, and everything seems to slow down for a moment. Aleks is close, a shaky, drunken hand reaching out to grab at the front of Trevor's shirt, pulling him a fraction closer, and Trevor isn't sure if it's the sudden heat flooding the office but he can't breathe. 

 

“You sure, Trev?”

 

Trevor can't form a response, brain working on memorising every detail of Aleks face close up instead of finding an appropriate response. His face looks different- more real- than how it does in all those dreams he's been having about kissing Aleks, and even with all those imaginary scenarios playing out, none of them seemed to predict this.

 

“C’mon, man,” he whispers, aware that his voice is a whine rather than actual words. There's a moment of hesitation from them both, then Aleks leans forward, on tiptoes, and what little breath Trevor had is stolen away. 

 

Merry Christmas, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> happy holidays!! or xmas, if you celebrate it. it's xmas in australia where i am and i wanted to write something before christmas but never got the time so have a semi-rushed xmas fic written @ 1am. thanks for reading ! & have a good week :))
> 
> find me at @ohgavins on tumblr!
> 
> \- rachel.


End file.
